jacks_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Weigie Shore
Weigie Shore is a Scottish reality television series broadcast on MTV and based in Glasgow, Scotland. It was first broadcast on 7th August 2014, and is the Scottish version of the American show Jersey Shore ''and British Show, Geordie Shore. The show follows the daily lives of 8-12 housemates, depending on the series, as they live together for a number of weeks. In the first series, the house was located in Hillhead, a suburb of Glasgow. Since the second series, the show has used a house in the Hillington Industrial Estate in Hillington, just outside Glasgow. Occasionally the cast goes on holidays for full seasons such as in series 3 they went to Ibiza and in series 7 they went to Cancun. Series Series 1 Main Article: ''Weigie Shore (Series 1) This season features the first appearance of the Weigie Family living in a house in Hillhead. Igor deals with his feelings for former flame Tain while she shows interest in Adam. Town party girl Beth finds out good pal Megan is also in the house which results with them taking the town by storm. Hannah holds a secret which causes Tension between her and the house while Lewis and Callum compete for the title of 'king of the shag pad'. Series 2 Main Article: Weigie Shore (Series 2) The season sees a move from the house in Hillhead to a converted warehouse in Hillington. Igor and Tain struggle to live together after last time which results in one of the biggest kick-offs in shore history meanwhile Lewis deals with losing his partner in crime after he gets a bird outside of the house. Hannah builds bridges with Megan and Beth while Adam struggles with someone in the house. A new face rocks the house right up. This is the first season to feature Leah DeMarco and is the final series to feature Callum Davis, as well as being the final series to feature Beth Anderson, until series 14, and Adam Scott, until series 10. Series 3 Main Article: Weigie Shore (Series 3) This season sees Tain attempting to move on from Igor with one of the boys in the house while Igor fires into one of the newly single lasses. Lewis struggles in the house without his best mate Adam and finds solace in Leah, Megan is welcomed back and finds sparks between her a new boy. Meanwhile, Tain's brother arrives in the house followed closely by someone making sure he's behaving himself, while Igor's wild cousin rocks up ready to show who's king of the Shag pad. This is the final series until season 9 to feature Megan Livingstone and the first to feature popular cast members Thomas Kelmer, Matthew McDonald and Rebekah Mitchell. Series 4 Main Article: Weigie Shore (Series 4) The Weigie's hit the sun, sea and sand of Ibiza! This time Megan isn't around to control the chaos and Jen has sent the family to watch her villa in the White Island. Hannah and Igor continue the way they were going while Thomas longs for Megan's return. Adam and Leah hit breaking point while Tain lives her brothers girlfriend, Rebekah. This is the first series to not feature any new cast members or any departures. Series 5 The Family is back and this time, it's hitting the breaking point. Three newbies make quite the impression and a mass exodus after a chaotic night out results in disastrous and heartbreaking consequences for everyone involved. This is the first season to feature Eloise Currie and Finley Archer. It is the only season to feature Ali McAllum. This season marks the final appearance of Rebekah Mitchell and Leah DeMarco. Mitchell was removed after violent behaviour to a fellow club goer and DeMarco left to pursue her acting career. This season also marks the beginning of Matt's hiatus from the show due to injury. Series 6 TBA Cast Main Article: Weigie Shore cast Members This is a list of the cast members in order of appearance. * Bold indicates that they are still in the series. Reception TBA Franchise Weigie Shore: Advanced Generation TBA Weigie Shore: Behind the Scenes TBA Future TBA